jingles_the_clownfandomcom-20200214-history
Jingles The Clown
Clowns Are Always Laughing On The Outside' Jingles is a fictional character created and portrayed by Ben Mower at The Cursed Halloween Event in Essex. He is a insane killer clown in a dress who murders his victims according to his twisted sense of humour. Jingles was first introduced at Cursed in 2017 as a character in the Festevil maze however his character was first created in 2016. Book Tickets to Cursed here - http://www.thecursed.co.uk/ = *Jingles The Clown Official Wiki is not run or created by the Cursed Team in anyway and is created and run by Ben Mower, Actor/Creator of Jingles Character, therefore promoting the event Jingles appears at but not officially connected. = Backstory '''Childhood' The day you give birth is meant to be the happiest day of you’re life. But for Jingles mother this was not the case. With no father insight and a mother who has a hated for all men Jingles had a childhood full of abuse and neglect. Mother only wanted one thing and that was a daughter, when she gave birth to Jingles she couldn’t stand having a baby boy. Mother would make Jingles grow up as if he was a girl, she would make him wear dresses and wigs and would only reefer to him as a she. Whenever Jingles would act like a boy or tell his mother he doesn’t want to be a girl he doesn't like it, she would snap. Jingles would be beaten by his mother and told to be a perfect pretty little girl, the daughter she always wanted. Years of abuse by your own insane mother and being bullied by all of those around you for something that is not your choice will at some point make you go mad. One night Jingles decided a enough was enough and put together his ultimate dark twisted plan. On the night of all Hallows-Eve after mother had drunk herself to sleep Jingles tied her up and took the skin off her face but Jingles was not done yet. He wanted mother to feel the pain he has felt all these years and to finish off his plan he poured bottles of whisky all over mother and the house before lighting a match and setting light to mother and watched the house go up in flames as mother burned to death. Jingles knew he could not get caught for his crime and runaway straight after the fire broke out. No other information is known at this time. Welcome to FestEvil In 2017 Jingles joined the traverling freak show which was controlled by fellow clown Toxicity and soon became her partner in crime. He painted his face and put on a dress and he became himself. Him and Toxicity took over the Freakshow and those who entered never came out again. The Clown Prince Of Terror The year is 2018 and Jingles is more crazy then ever before, he knows this is his true self. Jingles wants to be a clown permanently. Jingles bleached his skin so he has a permanent white face, cut diamonds around his eyes and removed the skin so the diamonds were covered with blood and gave him self a Chelsea smile so whatever pain he was feeling on the inside he was smiling on the outside. Jingles got a new dress and a red jacket to match aswell as a top hat, cane and new boots, Jingles is the new ring master, the clown prince of terror and Toxicity is the new mistress of the entire Freak show. This year the circus really came alive as the clowns were in full control, Causing more carnage then ever before those who dared step foot in the colourful big top were never seen again as they all played a part in the clowns wicked games. Essex County Institute For The Criminally Insane On the 1st November 2018 Essex Police filed a report announcing the arrest of a psychotic 'clown' killer who has been on the run from authorities for many years after escaping from the high security ward of Cell 13. This 'clown' killer was Jingles. A few nights earlier a fire broke out in Cell 13 meaning all inmates escaped and were running loose around the local area, close to where the big top is located. Police presence was extremely high around the area at this time and with this being said everyone at the Big Top know to keep a low profile in hopes the Police will not find any of them. That night the big top catched fire and even though not much is currently known what happened that night what we do know is that Jingles was the only person found at the Big Top that night, like he was waiting. Waiting for the Police to come get him once again. The whereabouts of Toxicity and everyone else at the Big Top are currently unknown and no one really know why Jingles was left there all alone and waiting. A statement from Essex Police said: 'The killer known as 'Jingles The Clown' was caught by local authorities on Wednesday 31st October 2018 at approximately 23:13pm on Halloween Night at a big top circus located in Basildon Essex. The suspect has been arrested and locked up in the highest level of security ward in Essex County Institute For The Criminally Insane.The notorious clown killer is known for many deaths and murders around the local area, a majority taking place at the circus where the suspect was found. No other suspects where found at the seen. 'Jingles' will be serving a life sentence and be under 24 hour surveillance 7 days a week, 265 days a year with help from professional staff. Investigations in the case are ongoing and more will be announced soon.' Break Out May 2019. Jingles has escaped. Authoties confirmed that during a transportation gone wrong Jingles managed to escape from a bus and get away. He was sighted at Alton Towers in May 2019 however there was no further sightings until October 2019. Jingles was found and burned alive on 1st November 2019. His body was unrecaganisble after the fire and he is now known to be dead. Personality Jingles suffers from Dissociative identity disorder ) which is believed to be caused by the abuse he received as a child from his mother that eventually made him crack. Jingles mental illness (DID) means that he has multiple split personality's which can change at any time. Appearance Jingles made his first appearance in 2017 with a black and white diamond dress, matching socks/tights (occasionally neither) matching white/black shoes with his name written over them. His makeup is a variation on the traditional White Face clown makeup. Jingles face and neck is painted white and he has 2 purple/black diamonds around his eyes, he has a fake Chelsea smile which is made out of his victims blood as at this point he has not actually not cut his skin open. He also has a J resembling his name carved into his chest with the blood still fresh. In 2018 we saw slight changes to Jingles. His black and white diamond dress was slightly updated and he occasionally wore a red ring master jacket to go with it aswell as red boots. He could also be seen wearing rather a top hat or a 'Make America Great Again' cap with his ring master cane. Occasionally he would wear the same matching socks/tights from 2017 but usually neither. His makeup was also updated for 2018. He kept his variation of the traditional White Face clown makeup covering is whole face and neck down to his chest, however this time it was said to no longer be makeup as Jingles bleached his own skin to keep the white face permanently. We also saw changes to Jingles eyes, no longer being painted on Jingles cut two diamonds around his eyes, removing the skin so he had permanent bloody diamond shaped eyes. His Chelsea Smile was no longer fake either. He cut himself a real one so he would always be smiling no matter what. He still had his bloody J carved into his chest. In 2019 we saw the biggest changes to Jingles costume yet. He kept his ring master look but now with a red leather jacket, a re-vamped Red and Black dress and his top hat making a return. He would also be seen with matching props of his Jester Cane and his hammer. This is the year we saw him go from Black and White to Black and Red. Trivia Jingles was first created in 2016. When Jingles character was first created he was meant to actually be a female character played by a male (Ben). In early unused promo shoots you can see Jingles wearing a Black/Red wig. The idea of Jingles wearing a wig and being identified as female was later scrapped, In the words of Ben 'I just felt there was more protentnal to his (Jingles) character and his story. I just thought to myself what if we ditch the wig and just make it completely obvious that Jingles is a guy in a dress! I feel that concept will get a much better reaction and freak people out even more, and sure it did! The fun thing is, Jingles in a dark room from the far you see this clown in a dress and automatically assume that is a female, then when you get up close and personal you soon realise, in the words of punters 'HOLY S**T THAT'S A BLOKE', It just freaks people out alot more and its different! So Jingles just stands out!' Ben said inspiration for Jingles and his backstory comes from multiple horror films and fiction stores aswell as real life stories and events. 'When I first created this character I knew he needed a backstory, I'm weird like that. If I am going to play a character I need them to have a full backstory so I can fully put myself into there shoes, know there pain, know there memories, know there feelings and even know there actions. Giving Jingles a full backstory helped me develop the way I portray him to fully bring him to life. When I put on that makeup and costume and head out into the public eye, I am no longer Ben I am Jingles, I am this character all over. Me and Kirsty (Toxi the Clown) both say our characters are sort of like second personality's deep inside us. This is going to make me sound like a bloody mad man and I may be arrested, haha. But I would describe Jingles more as a personality then a character, Jingles is that dark side of me which I obviously can't show in my daily life. All the s**t life puts on me like stress, anger, It all goes into Jingles, I sort of just take all those problems and place them into the back of mind, the back of my mind where Jingles lives. It does surprisingly help deal with these sorts of things as pilling it all up for months once Jingles comes back out to play I just let all this stress and anger out through him which adds to his character. I would describe him as Rude, Funny, dark, evil, crazy, abit of a flirt (with the guys and ladies), and sometimes just a complete downright asshole. The thing is Jingles has all these Split personalises, not everyday is the same for him, heck not every hour is the same! The funny thing aswell which will likely get me locked up in the loony bin is that I never really decide which personality Jingles will be. It just comes naturally, like Jingles is his own person so everytime I portray him it's different. It is fine though as I usually have about three or four pre-planned lines Jingles uses on punters (depending which mood he is in) and all the rest is just improve. I don't like following a script as it feels less-real and people can see through that. I like just going out and saying almost whatever the hell comes to mind in the moment to make it more real. There is obviously some things there is no way I am allowed to say but I filter myself from those and some I wouldn't dream of saying anyway as it's just stupid. Obviously Jingles is known for swearing from time to time but I always watch the audience and try figure out how it will go down with them, I only swear and say certain gags to the punters I think won't get too butt hurt but those that seem like snowflakes I put my filter on. Even though after the 2019 season we have said Jingles is not returning for 2020 this does not mean it is the end of his story, no way. There is still alot of gaps in his timeline that will be filled in due course and I have not retired Jingles complettly, he will make a return, just when I think the time is right, however lets just say we will see another side of Jingles no one has seen yet very soon... Category:Characters Category:Jingles Category:Clowns Category:Fright Nights